


【快新】每个眼神都只身荒野

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 我要如何留住你，以爱还是以身体？





	【快新】每个眼神都只身荒野

**Author's Note:**

> \- 刚好在写文然后看到@快新创作活动 的艾特，于是再蹭一下“主题：死ぬなよ（不要死啊）”的热度（x  
> \- M23衍生+瞎改，快新交往前提，祝老夫老夫生活愉快  
> \- 看到预告后激情写文…总之是一个没有安全感的被斗子吓坏了的主动新撩斗的6k+故事ry  
> \- 很难吃的肉，未满十八岁止步，而且真的非常ooc…慎入

 

 **如果我能发现 动情的灵魂终将在前夜告别** *

 

 

*

 

“大费周章地把我绑出来，到底什么事啊？”

 

小学生姿态的工藤一脸不满地盘腿坐在贴心地塞满软垫的行李箱里，抬头瞅着笑嘻嘻的黑羽。

 

“来度蜜月吧，名侦探。”

 

“诶？”

 

“喜欢你哟♡”

 

话音刚落怪盗就亲了上去，被亲得一脸口水的侦探象征性地挣扎两下，奈何自己还是孩童身体无法反抗——当然心里也不是很想——便任由眼前人肆意妄为了。

 

 

“干嘛啊忽然这样，有事找我直接给我说一声不就好了嘛，又不是找不到我……”工藤咕哝着，趴在黑羽的背上往前伸手用力掐了一把他的脸。

 

“疼疼疼疼疼——”黑羽好看的脸皱成一团，直到工藤松手才吐了吐舌头假模假样地哭唧唧了几声。

 

“说！”工藤抬手作势又要掐他，黑羽瑟缩了一下。

 

“嘛，因为这样比较有趣啦，新一不喜欢二人世界吗？”

 

“……”工藤翻了个白眼。

 

……倒也不是不喜欢。

 

 

可谁知道事情最后会变成一发不可收拾的局面。

 

夕阳下狮头鱼喷涌出鲜血，牵扯出一系列玄之又玄的命案。

 

“黑羽快斗，你要是敢把我扔在这里我们就分手——明明是你把我弄来这里的！”小侦探气急败坏地挣扎着，可四肢和腰身都被绳索紧紧绑缚在安全屋的座椅上。

 

黑羽勾了勾唇，笑着揉乱动弹不得的工藤的头发。“就是因为是我把你弄来这里的，所以我一定得把你完好无损地送回去呀。放心，忍耐一下，明天寺井爷爷会来接你的。”

 

过去的二十四小时里发生了太多事情。

 

工藤犹记得昨夜白衣怪盗还站在酒店天台上，在清冷的月色下回身朝他伸手，猎猎晚风中那人眼角眉梢都是温柔的笑意。

 

也记得两人联手推理出真相的那一刻本能地对视上的目光，他兴奋地抬头看黑羽，却见那人眸光一凛，面无表情地一个手刀劈在他后颈，而后世界归于黑暗。

 

“谢谢你解开谜团啊，名侦探。我走啦，你乖乖的，不要太想我哦？”黑羽俯身吻在他眉心。

 

要是能早点发现就好了，昨晚他以为听错了的散在风里的那声几不可闻的叹息。那场夜空中飞行的邀请，那人深情的眼眸中分明透着诀别的意味。

 

为什么没有早点发现呢，那颗动情的灵魂早已在前夜做好告别。

 

 

工藤新一在余晖洒落的巷子里抱着气若游丝的怪盗痛到想哭却连眼泪都流不出，想喊却什么声音都发不出。

 

他满手满脸都是血，恢复身体后新换的衣服也被鲜血染得湿透。

 

工藤新一浑身上下，全部都是黑羽快斗的血。

 

 

“混蛋！”

 

“死ぬなよ……”

 

“黑羽快斗，你要是敢死，我就从我们初见的钟楼上跳下去——”

 

 

 

*

 

黑羽醒来的时候迷迷糊糊间觉得身上被子的触感不太对，就像是赤身裸体接触到那种棉柔一样……

 

……！

 

他猛地睁开眼睛，自己好像真的是被扒光了，而且四肢都被紧紧捆着禁锢在床头床尾，连腰部都被绑缚住了。

 

什么情况？？

 

饶他是手段通天的怪盗基德，也没有学过这种一丝不挂被绑在床上无法动弹的情况下的逃生术啊……更何况他的手臂还在之前那场混乱中受伤了。

 

就在黑羽崩溃地思考着该怎么办的时候，他听到了房门被推开又重新落锁的声音。然后一身蓝色衬衫西裤的工藤脱下鞋袜赤足朝着床走来，面无表情地俯视着茫然的黑羽。

 

“醒了？”他冷冰冰地开口。

 

“新一……”黑羽听出了工藤语气中的不快，努力睁大眼睛让自己的表情显得无辜一些，“你怎么变回来啦？”

 

工藤看到他这副天真无辜的模样就来气。之前这人也是脸上挂着这种表情，嬉笑着对他说“度蜜月”和“有事相求”，结果又扔下自己孤身赴险。

 

工藤勾起一个标准的微笑：“这种事没必要告诉黑羽君吧。”

 

完蛋、名侦探不仅职业假笑，还连“黑羽君”这种称呼都出来了……黑羽在内心大叫不妙，大脑飞速运转，琢磨着该如何安抚生气的名侦探。

 

然而还未等他想出一个可行的办法，就被工藤的举动惊到了。

 

工藤自顾自地解开从下摆一颗不漏地系到领口的衬衫的衣扣，白皙的指节弯曲、蹭动、缠绕。纽扣尽数解开后也不脱下衬衫，就那么大敞着，然后不疾不徐地解起自己的皮带，拉开拉链，脱下西裤，露出白皙笔直的长腿。整个过程工藤都一言不发，直到指尖探入底裤的松紧带边缘，才缓缓开口：“想看吗？”

 

黑羽愣愣地看着工藤。熟悉，但又陌生。

 

这人……真的是工藤新一吗？

 

自己没可能会认错，但……这真的是名侦探会做出的事吗？

 

工藤也不理会黑羽的发愣，似乎没想要从他那儿得到回复。像是故意要给黑羽看清楚那样，工藤缓缓地扯着底裤的裤腰往下拉，拽过膝弯后他松手，底裤顺着匀称的小腿往下滑，落到酒店房间的地毯上。他抬腿往前走了两步，掀开黑羽身上盖着的被子扔到另一头的地毯上。被子掀开的瞬间流动的空气带起的风让黑羽感受到了一丝凉意，皮肤表面浮起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

工藤跪上床缘，然后兀自跨坐到黑羽身上，胯部相贴的那一霎两人都不禁打了个激灵。

 

“新一……？”黑羽发出了疑惑的声音。他现在是真的一头雾水，事情好像不受控制地往奇怪的方向发展了……好吧，也许只是不受他的控制。

 

工藤沉默不语，垂着眼双手拢着两人的性器将其相贴。

 

黑羽的喉结上下滚动了一下。不知为何恢复原本身体的恋人上半身衣裳大敞、下半身赤裸地跨在自己身上，而自己……显而易见地是被恋人扒光了并牢牢桎梏在床上，动弹不得。这场景未免过于刺激。他的阴茎迅速地勃起。

 

“啧，硬得可真快。”工藤捻起指尖轻轻掐了掐黑羽的硬挺，惹来一声呻吟。但黑羽不敢答话。虽然侦探的唇角一直挂着微笑的弧度，但他能感觉得到侦探周身笼罩着的低气压。

 

工藤俯身含住黑羽的阴茎，恶意地舔弄着冠状沟和龟头，但不多时就吐出口中的粗大，然后重新坐直了身子。“你不是一直想着我会在新加坡恢复身体然后操我吗？”

 

“我……”黑羽刚想解释，结果一开口便被瞪得噤了声。

 

工藤低着头，垂着的额发有些过长了，掩住了蓝宝石般的眸子，让人看不清他的神情。他的视线落在黑羽硬实的腹肌上，思绪却渐渐飘远。

 

……到底要怎么样才能抓住这个人啊，工藤闷闷地想着，把他扒光了绑在床上能关得住他吗？但是松开以后，他还不是想走就走……

 

工藤气愤地撸了一把黑羽的性器，然后起身下床。脱下的衬衫被随手扔在地上。“我去洗澡了，你老实躺着不要乱跑。”

 

……我现在这样也没法动啊……虽然这么无语地想着，但黑羽还是乖巧地回答：“好～”

 

被侦探撩拨起兴致的怪盗挺着颤巍巍勃起的性器头疼地思考起现在到底是个什么情况。

 

 

 

*

 

这边床上的黑羽听着浴室里的水声心猿意马，那头浴室里的工藤也是心烦意乱焦躁不安。

 

饶他工藤新一曾数次把披着怪盗基德皮的黑羽快斗逼到绝境，但他还是对稍不留神就从眼前溜走的怪盗没辙。到底要怎么抓住那个人啊，让他不要再到处乱跑，不要再孤身赴险，让他……留在自己身边，可自己真的能抓住来去无踪的会飞的怪盗吗？

 

“黑羽快斗我到底要拿你怎么办啊……”工藤嘴唇翕动，声音轻得几不可闻，每个音节里却都透着汹涌的绝望。

 

以爱吧，可那人总是一副从容不迫的模样，似乎陷在满腔爱意里而盲目的只有自己而已，而他总能全身而退，挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩；以身体，可做爱时总隔着安全套的触感，饱胀的撞击感隔夜后总会消失，每每那人退出他的身体后，除了润滑液什么都没留下……

 

工藤烦躁地从洗手台下方的抽屉里拿出简易灌肠器和润滑剂。灌肠过后坐在马桶上，他不禁思考起平日里黑羽都是怎么帮他做润滑扩张的。想着想着面上就烫了起来，但忽然之间他想起刚才下床太匆忙好像忘了给那家伙盖被子，不过房间里温度还行，应该不会感冒吧……

 

啊、算了、懒得管他，工藤恼火地站起身，一把抓过那管水性润滑剂就踏入足以容纳两人的大浴缸中。

 

“唔……”

 

跪趴在浴缸里自己给自己做扩张，这种事怎么想都很羞耻。但为什么以前那家伙帮他做的时候就觉得没什么……他是怎么做的来着？工藤回忆着曾有过的那几次性事，深吸一口气，抬起沾满黏腻的手缓缓把手指探入后穴。甫一探入，肠肉便立即反射性地包裹住手指。工藤咬着下唇一口气把食指整根插进去，而后大口地喘息着，下嘴唇上留下一排发白的齿痕。

 

感受着食指被湿热的穴壁包覆着，羞耻感从脖颈一路烧到了耳根。那家伙以前这么把手指插进来的时候，也是这种感觉吗？又热又紧……

 

工藤抽出了食指，抓过润滑剂用管口抵着后穴往里挤了大半管的润滑，湿哒哒的滑液从穴口溢出，沿着腿根色情地淌下。倒太多了吗？不管了……他把润滑剂搁到一旁，索性把食指和中指并着一起插进后穴。

 

异物强行打开身体，内壁却热情地欢迎着侵略者。黑羽平常做这种事的时候，是怎么想他的呢？恬不知耻吗，还是……很好操的样子？操完就可以丢下吗？工藤晃了晃脑袋，告诉自己不要再多想了，越想只会越患得患失。

 

适应了会儿体内的异物，工藤缓缓地抽插起手指。浴室另一侧的莲蓬头还在往下淋水，手指抽插时发出的轻微声响倒是完美地掩盖在了哗啦啦的水声中。

 

“哈……”

 

指尖擦过前列腺那处时，工藤忍不住小声惊喘了一声，后穴哆嗦着咬紧手指，他试图放松但总不得逞。之后的抽插中他倒是小心避开了那处，他可不想被自己的手指搞到射。

 

不多时，他把无名指也一起插了进去。三指并拢一起动作着，他差点呜咽出声。

 

疼……难受……为什么自己就做不好这种事……他烦躁地完成任务似的抽插着，手指整根拔出又全部没入。疼就疼吧，扩张好了，那家伙做得舒服就行。他喜欢拥抱，那就让他抱；他喜欢接吻，那就任他亲；他喜欢做爱，那就给他上。反正我整个人都是你的。就算你真的没我也能过，我也不在乎。反正……是我没你不行。

 

前额枕着的小臂忽然被滚烫的透明水渍洇湿。

 

 

 

*

 

浴室的门开了，黑羽闻声偏头望过去。工藤不着片缕，唯有腰间松松垮垮地围着浴巾，引人遐想的髋部曲线掩在纯白之下。

 

他赤足踩过柔软的地毯，边走边解开腰间别着的浴巾。浴巾哗地滑落在身后，白皙的胴体全数暴露在暧昧的空气之中。

 

黑羽直勾勾地盯着恋人曲线流畅的躯体，视线从不知为何染着红晕的脸庞扫过清癯的锁骨，而后一路往下，因从温热的浴室出来接触到微凉的空气而挺立的乳头，精瘦的腰肢，性感的人鱼线，腿间垂着的性器，白腻且匀称的腿……

 

被炽热的视线自上而下扫视过的视奸感令工藤不禁蹙起了眉头，他拾起床头柜上搁着的黑羽的领带，跪在床缘上俯身蒙上了魔术师湛蓝得摄人心魄的眼睛。

 

“……新一？”眼前忽然覆上黑暗，黑羽茫然不知所措。工藤没有回答他。但视觉被剥夺后，本就过于常人的听觉和触觉变得愈发敏锐起来。床垫的凹陷，膝盖摩擦床单的声音，大腿被温热的手心摩挲着，然后……未完全软下去的分身又被虚虚地拢着撸了一把，再次硬挺起来。

 

“你是不是想操我？”工藤的声音从黑羽的下半身方向传来，呼出的热气拂上性器，手掌包裹着的粗大又硬了几分。

 

黑羽不知该如何回答这道送命题，回答“是”吧，可侦探明显是在气头上，自己怎么能只顾情欲，可回答“不是”吧，挺着分身这么说又过于虚伪了。

 

工藤打断了他的纠结，重新跨坐在他的身上，扶着他的阴茎兀自抵上了沐浴后湿润翕张的后穴。

 

……等等、湿润？

 

黑羽才刚意识到不对劲，未等他仔细思考，便觉着自己的分身闯入了一窝湿热紧致中，龟头被肠壁热情地吮吸着。

 

后穴里含着过多的润滑，硕大的龟头撑开穴口，工藤有点撑不住这个姿势，臀部不受控制地往下滑。龟头又嵌入了几分，堪堪抵到敏感点，他腿一软便直直地坐到底，勃发的性器全根没入体内。酥麻感从尾椎骨窜上头皮。

 

插入的刹那，他终于恍惚地意识到这人真的还活着，没有弃他而去。现在，他就插在自己的身体里，严丝合缝……

 

工藤伏在身下人起伏的胸膛上喘息着，努力放松着后穴让自己适应体内过分粗大的异物。然后他微微抬起下身，复又沉沉压下。

 

“唔……”

 

许是往常黑羽总是用甜言蜜语和灵巧的双手撩拨着他，今日黑羽寡言少语，四肢和腰部也被桎梏着，工藤反倒是注意到了平日里未曾注意过的细节。每每他发出呻吟时，黑羽的喘息声也粗重了几分，肩颈和腰腹的肌肉也是紧绷着。工藤饶有兴致地挑眉，这委实是他不曾注意过的一面呢。

 

他调整着下身起伏的速度，总之找着了个让自己舒服的频率和角度，至于黑羽舒不舒服他就不知道了。不过那家伙似乎说过只要插在他的身体里怎么样都舒服？……那家伙实在是太容易发情了。

 

工藤左手肘和小臂撑在黑羽身侧，右手摩挲着他硬实的腹肌，指尖时不时弹钢琴似的轻敲着。他俯身含住黑羽的乳头，舌尖挑逗着，偶尔门牙恶劣地刮蹭过乳尖，惹出魔术师难耐的呻吟声。

 

“新一……”

 

凹凸起伏不平的舌苔从乳首向上舔舐过瘦削凸出的锁骨，沿着脖颈中线滑过喉结。黑羽忍不住吞咽了口唾沫，喉结上下滑动了一下，结果被工藤重重地啃了一口，留下红肿渗血的齿痕。工藤叼住黑羽的耳垂，嘟着嘴吮吸着，不时往他耳道里暧昧地吹着气。

 

“你除了叫我名字还会说些什么？”

 

黑羽被蒙着眼看不见，只能在脑内想象着侦探歪着头一脸天真的模样。爱人温热的吐息呼入耳蜗，他黑羽快斗可不是什么坐怀不乱的柳下惠，但被赤身裸体手无寸铁地牢牢绑缚着他也无可奈何。天知道他现在有多想把名侦探按在床上操。

 

“而我就不同了，我会说的可多着呢——”工藤在他耳畔轻笑，摇着腰绞紧了内壁，“啊、太深……太硬……好舒服——”

 

黑羽浑身一僵。

 

……操！

 

深埋在工藤体内的性器又胀大了几分。

 

“哈……你又大了……”

 

工藤加快了上下吞吐黑羽分身的频率，也加大了动作的幅度。

 

“里边被满满地撑开呢，我都快含不住了……”

 

被操开的穴口旁一片滑腻的细小泡沫，甬道食髓知味地咬紧侵入者，内壁妥帖地被烙成了青筋遒劲的阴茎的形状，工藤甚至能清晰地感受到那根物事的筋络和脉动。

 

“新一，别叫了……”黑羽难耐地挣扎着，但无奈身上的束缚太结实。

 

工藤对此嗤之以鼻：“你不是最喜欢我叫出来吗？”

 

他低头咬上黑羽的下颔，留下一排排整齐的牙印。

 

“好大……太粗了——操我操得舒服吗黑羽快斗，嗯？”甜腻的嗓音勾人得过分。

 

工藤的动作幅度越来越大，翘起臀部仅余龟头卡在穴内，而后重重坐下任由黑羽的性器深且重地埋入湿热的后穴。期间阴茎甚至滑出甬道，又被烦躁的工藤不耐烦地扶起抵着穴口直挺挺地塞了回去。

 

“那里、啊……操到前列腺了、不行……”

 

每一次抽插都蹭顶过那处隐秘的敏感点，酥麻的快意溯着脊柱渐次攀升。工藤难耐地喘息呻吟着，向后仰起脖颈，泪腺甚至都开始分泌出泪液。

 

“好深……嗯……哈……”

 

黑羽真的受不了了，工藤跨坐在他身上自己动，后穴含着他的小兄弟自己操着自己，还用那么嗲的声线在他耳边叫床。他只想把身上的人无数次操上高潮，用精液一遍遍灌满他的后穴，但……

 

“新一，快起来，没戴套不能——”

 

侦探俯身含住怪盗喋喋不休的唇，沉下腰翘起臀部变本加厉地继续上下耸动着，后穴难以自持地收缩绞紧，浓稠的白浊溅上两人的小腹。

 

高潮时他浑身痉挛，内壁战栗地吮吸着那根搏动的粗壮，仍卖力地动作着，无力上下耸动，那就摇着腰扭动……怎样都好，那人还在就好。

 

“操我、射给我——”工藤喑哑的嗓音里染上了哭腔，颤抖着双唇，“求你了……”

 

工藤汗湿的前额沉重地抵着黑羽的左胸，皮肤之下是剧烈有力的心跳。

 

 

“黑羽快斗……”

 

滚烫的泪珠砸落在黑羽剧烈起伏的胸口。

 

“你都不知道我有多害怕……”

 

“死ぬなよ……バカ……”

 

 

黑羽在紧窄湿热的甬道中射出来的那瞬，工藤终于感受到了自己和他现在是真真切切地在一起的实感。

 

恍惚间他觉得自己的心脏终于重新开始跳动了。

 

 

“新一，对不起——”

 

“我真的回来了。”

 

 

“别再怕了——我爱你。”

 

 

**END**

 

 

 **在每个眼神都只身荒野那瞬间**  
**你和我面对面 如此地安慰** *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *文题是歌名。  
> *加粗的歌词是郭顶《每个眼神都只身荒野》里的，开头M23衍生是听着这首歌写的。后边酒店房间里的车是听着梦声里胡彦斌《纸短情长(live)》写的，微微沙哑的声音配上“我的故事都是关于你啊”，就很戳。（最后凌晨太困了全靠林俊杰《我们的爱(live)》提神……


End file.
